After 3 heroes Shadow side
by shadowhimuraa
Summary: Luego de derrotar a los jinetes del apocalipsis de otro mundo, shadow himura(un jinete del apocalipsis de ESTE mundo) decide partir en busca del legendario mago Merlin, lo q no sabe esq terminara atrapado en una guerra mundial al entrar en el mundo de Mid


After 3 heroesShadow's side:

Guilds Wars

Prologo 

Luego de derrotar a los jinetes, Shadow y Jeremy deciden tomar diferentes caminos, Jeremy busca llegar con su amada Sakura, mientras Shadow quiere seguir aprendiendo y mejorando en lo q ya es el mejor de este mundo, la magia. Asi fue como inicio su búsqueda por merlín, siendo enviado a otra dimensión por Jeremy y la segadora.

Capitulo 1: thief guild, open FIRE! 

...adonde demonios me mando Jeremy?! - dijo Shadow molesto por la desilusión mientras observaba a su alrededor mientras sostenía a Voldigar con la mano derecha- bueno, parado en este desierto no lograre nada.

Shadow comenzó a caminar por el desierto, buscando algo de civilización, por desgracia sin mucho éxito ya que lo único q encontró fue una moneda, la cual guardo en su pequeña bolsa que siempre lleva con polvos mágicos sin siquiera verla – maldición, yo esperaba encontrarme en Andrómeda, con todos los magos ascendidos y los maestros...y en lugar de eso estoy en un mugriento desierto...cuando le ponga las manos encima a Jeremy se va a arrepentir!!! – con estas palabras de enojo shadow siguió su camino, pateando dunas y dibujando con la punta de voldigar en la arena, al cabo de un rato dijo – bueno, si esto sigue así moriré deshidratado...o aun q sea tendré sed, de todas formas no es necesario – Shadow sonrió mientras clavaba a voldigar en el piso, luego junto sus manos de una forma peculiar, casteando así a la lluvia- guateru mitori! – las nubes comenzaron a juntarse y al poco tiempo una lluvia como nunca vista por esos lugares comenzó con todo su esplendor.

Tu...tu hiciste esto?! – dijo asustada una chica que estaba mirando a Shadow, quien se refrescaba bajo la lluvia. umm...parece asustada, mejor será no decir nada, pensó Shadow, con esto en la mente dijo – etooo...no no, que acá no llueve así siempre? – la chica lo miro aterrada – lo sabia! Sos un mago!! Voy a alertar al pueblo!! – la chica empezó a correr desesperadamente, shadow pensó q si ella quería advertir al pueblo era porq los magos no eran precisamente bienvenidos, por lo q tomo a voldigar y corrió tras ella.

Hey espera! – Shadow trato de convencerla, pero apenas llegaron a una puerta gigante de madera ella comenzó a gritar unas palabras q Shadow no escucho bien y unos archers comenzaron a dispararle flechas desde torres y almenas.

Maldición, tanto lió por un chaparrón! – Shadow lanzo un corte con Voldigar rompiendo la puerta, salto hasta las almenas y casteo un trueno q recorrió la almena de punta a punta, inutilizando así a la mayoría de los archers. – FIRE SPIN! – Shadow casteo un anillo de fuego que encerró a 2 torres, este anillo se alargo y se hizo cada ves mas angosto, colapsando así las torres y con eso eliminando a los restantes archers.

Heh! Que simple! – festejaba shadow su pronta victoria sobre el pueblo, cuando una horda de ladrones encerraron a Shadow, y un anciano se hizo paso hasta estar enfrente a el- lamento la...brusca bienvenida- le dijo el anciano mientras shadow guardaba a voldigar- esta bien, fue divertido, que pasa aquí? – con mucho gusto te lo explicare, acompáñame – le respondió el anciano mientras los ladrones hacían lugar para q pasaran – lastima, quería pelear – que raro q solo mandaran a un mago – estos fueron algunas cosas q los ladrones decían mientras se dispersaban, el anciano llevo a Shadow a un castillo para poder hablar mas calmadamente.

Usted debe estar enterado de la guerra que ocurre entre nuestra orden y la suya, entonces porque se arriesgo a venir solo? – comenzó la explicación el anciano, esperando la respuesta de Shadow, pero este solo lo vio extrañado – guerra?, acabo de llegar, asiq no tengo mucha idea de lo que habla...- el anciano reacciono aun mas extrañado que shadow ante esta respuesta mientras daba una larga pitada a una pipa, al terminar de exhalar el humo se paro de forma severa decretando – Somos la orden de los ladrones y trabajos superiores!, como puede un wizard como tu osar no reconocernos?! No nos subestimes!! – Shadow se paro para contestarle, pero en ese momento picos de tierra salieron desde muchos ángulos de la habitación mientras unas voces gritaban "grimtooth", estos picos encerraron a Shadow, quien justo luego de eso vio a 6 assessins volverse visibles apoyados sobre las paredes de la habitación, uno de esos asesinos se acerco a shadow – no nos subestimes!! – mientras q otro, desde su lugar, le hablo – nosotros protegemos a nuestro gran líder!

El anciano se mantuvo cara a cara con Shadow y comenzó a decir – ustedes magos nos abandonaron en la lucha contra la oscuridad a nosotros y a los archers! Y es por eso q nuestra población activa casi quedo reducido a ninguna! – al escuchar esto shadow decidió seguirle la corriente y no liberarse tan rápido de sus ataduras de tierra, quizás así descubriría algo mas acerca de ese lugar.

y eso es malo? – shadow rió irónicamente hasta q los 6 assassins trataron de atacarle, en ese momento voldigar soltó un poder cortante rompiendo los "grimtooth", permitiéndole a shadow saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque frontal; luego preparo una barrera de fuego y casteo un nuevo ataque – shadow: spiritus takeros! – diciendo esto muchísimas esferas de energía se desprendieron del cuerpo de shadow, atacando e inutilizando a los assassins.

Mira, no se q pasa aquí, pero yo no pertenezco a ningún gremio ni orden, soy Shadow Himura, jinete del Apocalipsis y mago legendario...pero sobre todo, humilde, ahora si no quiere sufrir me explicaras q fue lo q paso! – decretando esto shadow coloco la punta de voldigar en la garganta del desprotegido anciano – de acuerdo de acuerdo! Te diré! Pero luego abandona Morroc para no volver!! – Shadow accedió al pedido del asustado anciano, quien prosiguió – Hace mucho tiempo, dark lord ataco a mirgard, liberando a los demonios escondidos en los continentes, eso causo un gran conflicto en el mundo, pero, para bien o para mal, todas las ordenes se aliaron en lo q se llamo "la alianza blanca"; así se combatieron a todos los demonios, las alianzas parecían hacerse mas y mas fuertes...hasta q se decidió ir directo a la fuente, ir contra dark lord! – shadow escuchaba atentamente la historia del anciano, procurando darse cuenta si el mentía, luego de una pausa el anciano prosiguió – y ahí fue...todos fueron, menos la orden de los magos!! La mas poderosa nos había abandonado en medio de la lucha!, la iglesia no pudo proteger a tantos si la ayuda de las barreras de fuego y las paredes de seguridad de los magos, por lo q sucedió una masacre; desde entonces la "alianza blanca" se dividió en diferentes grupos, nuestra orden se unió con la orden de los arqueros, de la ciudad de payon...ambos sufrimos mucho por culpa de esos magos!

Shadow guardo a voldigar, satisfecho con la historia contada – de acuerdo, ahora cumpliré mi palabra, abandonare morroc...dime, como puedo llegar a la ciudad mas cercana? – el anciano le abrió la puerta y dio la orden de q no lo detuviesen – claro, la ciudad mas cercana es prontera, al noroeste de aquí...pero debo advertirle q a ellos tmp les simpatizan los magos – shadow sonrió mientras salía – esta bien...pude ganarles a su alianza con los arqueros, puedo con ellos si me atacan, hehe.

Así shadow dejo la ciudad de Morroc sin muchas complicaciones, y mientras el caminaba por las afueras, dirigiéndose hacia Prontera, el sabio de los ladrones hacia una llamada – hola?...si, soy yo, se q tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, los magos no son de confianza, y por eso te llamo, un mago con poderes fuera de lo normal se dirige hacia allá, nosotros no pudimos detenerlo, pero confió q tu pequeña alianza tendrá mas éxito, porque no será atacada de sorpresa...clic

AGGH! NO ME DI CUENTA!!! – shadow caminaba por el desierto mientras se daba cuenta q no había comprado nada para comer – _creo q eso es lo menos por preocuparte_ – las palabras de esa vos pusieron en guardia los sentidos de shadow, quien saco a voldigar y le advirtió q una gran energía mágica podía sentirse en el aire, luego de un momento shadow decidió tratar de comunicarse – quien eres? Muéstrate!! – así una fuerte tormenta de arena se levanto, obligando a shadow a cerrar los ojos, y para cuando fue capaz de abrirlos un hombre de apariencia gastada por el tiempo y ropajes antiguos estaba frente a el.

_Disculpa si mi aparición te causa inconvenientes_ – el hombre se acerco a shadow, quien no dejaba su postura de guardia – aun no has dicho tu nombre! – el anciano sonrió – _q curioso, viniste aquí porque querías verme, y hace falta q me introduzca a mí mismo?_ – shadow quedo pasmado ante no se había dado cuenta?! Esa presencia la habia sentido antes! Era Merlín!! – discúlpeme por haber sido tan brusco! Es q me atacaron en la ciudad de la q acabo de venir, por lo q ando medio desconfiado – shadow guardo a voldigar mientras se disculpaba – _esta bien, con gusto te explicare lo q sucede aquí_ – así Merlín contó a Shadow toda la historia..o casi toda, de cómo había sucedido una guerra contra el mal, de cómo el demonio dark lord había sido invocado y como quien lo invoco perdió control sobre el, sin mencionar la llamada batalla final, donde los humanos, quienes habían derrotado a todos los demonios subordinados de dark lord, perdieron, según merlín, por una negligencia, de no querer escuchar a los verdaderos sabios como el, q advirtieron q las ordenes y gremios no estaban preparados para luchar.

Pero, el sabio de esa ciudad llena de ladrones y asesinos, creo q se llama morroc, dijo q fue por q los magos se acobardaron a ultimo minuto y no aparecieron en el campo de batalla – Shadow interrumpió a Merlín, consternado por el hecho de q algunas cosas no concordaban – _puede alguien q maneja a ladrones, asesinos y perseguidores, ser un sabio? Yo soy un Sage, un verdadero sabio, y yo mismo le advertí a ellos q no fueran allá a luchar hasta q nosotros lo digamos, pero no escucharon – _la versión de Merlín parecía mas creíble q la de ese anciano de Morroc, sin embargo, shadow quería saber mas al respecto – ahora iré a Prontera, quisiera conocer las otras alianzas – con esto shadow daba por terminada la charla con merlín – _yo estaré en Geffen, nos volveremos a encontrar, y de Prontera, quizás quieras visitar Payon, los aliados de los ladrones – _antes de q shadow pudiese contestar, Merlín se había ido.

De acuerdo! Esto se esta poniendo muy interesante!! NOS VAMOS A PRONTERA!! – proclamando esto shadow comenzó a correr emocionado ante toda la confrontación, guerra y polémica q había encontrado y q el sabia, era capas de solucionar – me pregunto si Jeremy la estará pasando igual de bien... – shadow sonrio entre dientes mientras contemplaba al desierto volverse pradera, un indicio, según su propio instinto, de q se acercaba a su objetivo.

CONTINUARA...

NOTA DEL AUTOR: bien! El primer capitulo de "after 3 heroes, shadow side"! nose q les haya parecido, espero q les haya gustado tanto como yo me tarde en escribirlo xD...esto no termina acá eh, si piensan q la trama esta muy simple amárrense de sus sillas...porq se va a poner mas jodida, como en toda esperas saber quien tiene razón?


End file.
